This research focuses on psychological development through the pubertal period and on relations between psychological development, biological changes, and parental rearing behaviors. Participants are male and female 9- to 14-year-olds and their parents. At three times of measurement, six months apart, participants are evaluated on psychological and biological variables. Biological measures are stage of pubertal development, assessed by blood samples for gonadotropins, gonadal steroids, and adrenal androgens and by a physical examination to determine pubertal Tanner stage. Psychological measures include assessments of cognitive functioning, self-concept, affective states, interpersonal behaviors, and psychological and behavioral problems. Assessment of parental behavior is through standard inventories regaring child-rearing attitudes and behavior and through observations of parent-child interactions in standard laboratory situations.